La pastèque
by Alaiya
Summary: OS Parce que vous croyez qu'on lui a demandé son avis, à la pastèque? Pourtant, elle doit en avoir, des choses à raconter... Parallèle au "miracle de Noël" et dédicace aux groupies de la pastèque.


**Communauté LJ/Jour/Thème **: 31jours / 28 septembre / Pastèque

**Disclaimer** : A Masami Kurumada mais la pastèque, elle, elle est à moi (la pauvre...)

**Couples/personnages: **les golds et... miss pastèque

**Rating** : G

**Nombre de mots**: environ 1400

* * *

**La pastèque**

C'est l'heure du dessert. Remarquez, une pastèque en plein hiver, rien de mieux pour adjoindre une pointe d'exotisme au repas, n'est-ce pas ? Même si, question exotisme, ces gens-là ne semblent plus avoir grand-chose à apprendre. A une lettre près, du moins.

Tout à l'heure, le grand blond a dit d'un ton sentencieux que ma prochaine réincarnation sera sans nul doute à la hauteur du service rendu. Mouais, je ne demande qu'à le croire moi, mais j'ai tendance à me méfier de ce genre d'engeances, surtout celles qui ressemblent à un ange avec un truc qui brille tout autour. Comment cela s'appelle-t-il déjà… Ah oui, une auréole. Et s'il y en a bien un qui ne m'inspire aucune confiance, c'est bien celui-là. Après tout, il a bien failli me tuer !

Cette fois, c'est la bonne. Ouf. Il était temps. Ils auraient pu appeler ça un couteau, mais non, c'est une Excalibur. Ils ont vraiment une drôle de façon de s'exprimer. Quoi qu'il en soit, tout est bien qui finit bien et heureusement, parce qu'il faut bien le dire, c'était plutôt mal parti…

D'abord, il y a eu ces deux grandes mains qui m'ont soulevée. Soupesée. Palpée et caressée… avant de me jeter en l'air à plusieurs reprises. Puis de me cogner dessus – pour vérifier si je ne sonnais creux ? – et de nouveau apprécier le grain de ma peau. Hum… C'est qu'il a pris son temps le bougre. Un peu trop d'ailleurs pour qu'elle soit tout à fait saine, sa façon de m'ausculter. Sûrement encore un qui n'est pas très clair dans sa tête… Il a fini par me fourrer sous son bras et j'ai eu beau protester que, chatouilleuse, ses longues mèches bleues me mettaient au supplice, il n'a rien voulu entendre. J'aurais peut être du aussi préciser que je n'aimais pas le froid. Parce que si je n'ai pas su où j'avais atterri – je ne le sais pas toujours pas d'ailleurs, il y a juste ces bâtiments bizarres à moitié écroulés et ces espèces de colonnes perdues au milieu de nulle part et qui ne servent à rien – je peux vous garantir que j'ai au moins compris que je ne reverrai jamais mes tropiques bien-aimés. La température était si basse d'ailleurs, qu'ils n'ont pas jugé bon de me confiner dans un réfrigérateur. Tant mieux, je déteste l'odeur du fromage. Seulement voilà : ils sont tous venus m'admirer.

Cela dit, je les comprends. Ce n'est pas faire offense à ma modestie naturelle que de reconnaître que je me démarque nettement de mes consoeurs. Ayant eu la chance de croître en plein soleil et de reposer sur mes semblables, je n'ai pas été souillée par la terre et les insectes. Mon écorce est brillante, le vert en est uni et mes courbes sont parfaites. Tout de même, j'ai été un peu irritée d'entendre le grand machin qui m'a trouvée se faire congratuler. C'est bien parce que j'existe qu'il est le destinataire de tous ces compliments, non ? Quelle ingratitude. Toutefois, il s'en est trouvé un qui, avec une voix dont la stridence n'égalait que son enthousiasme débordant, s'est fendu d'un _"elle est magnifique !"_ Au moins quelqu'un qui a su entrevoir la vraie beauté là où elle se trouve, c'est rassurant.

J'ai été déposée sur un buffet, entre une statue et un saladier de fraises. Elles aussi se demandaient ce qu'elles faisaient là en cette saison, on a papoté un peu mais décidément, ni elle, ni moi n'avons été en mesure de deviner à quelle sauce nous allions être accommodées. Et le bonhomme rondouillard d'à côté n'a visiblement jamais eu l'intention de nous en informer. Qu'est ce qu'il m'a agacée celui-là, avec son gros ventre débordant des plis de son vêtement, à me fixer avec ses petits yeux en amande ! J'ai vraiment eu l'impression qu'il se moquait de moi.

La théorie – et mon karma – auraient voulu que ce que je cache sous mon enveloppe se retrouve exposé aux yeux de tous, avant de finir dans les estomacs de chacun, sans autre forme de procès. Et le plus tôt est le mieux, la maturité n'attend pas. Mais visiblement, le destin qui se concrétise d'habitude au contact de consommateurs normaux, dans un foyer normal, est un peu plus taquin dès lors que l'on tombe dans un repère de pervers.

Oui, pervers, et je pèse mes mots. Car comment désigner autrement des êtres qui vous tripotent, vous jugent d'un regard critique, vous ajustent de longues minutes durant contre un ventre plat, dur et brûlant, vous enveloppent dans une longue, large et étouffante écharpe pour vous obliger à vous lover contre une peau qui épouse parfaitement vos formes ?

Bon, je sais que ce n'est pas bien de généraliser, mais je persiste et je signe : le grand blond, là, avec ses airs de ne pas y toucher et ses grands yeux ingénus, et son semblable, fin comme une liane avec son accent de pays nordique où aucune pastèque normalement constituée n'accepterait ne serait-ce que de pointer le bout d'un pépin, ces deux là sont des êtres vicieux. La preuve : on ne peut pas dire que le premier se soit offusqué des mains fureteuses du second qui ont flatté ses hanches sous prétexte de me fixer soit disant solidement. Je dirais même que ses frissons ont duré un peu trop longtemps pour être totalement dépourvus de dépravation.

Je suis restée là. Je veux bien admettre que j'étais confortablement installée, au contact de cette chaleur qui m'a rappelé mes origines. Toutefois, quelque chose clochait. J'ai vaguement entendu des rires puis des mots qui semblaient désigner ma personne. "Vierge Marie", "déguisement"… "Accessoire" est celui qui est revenu le plus souvent. Mais enfin, je ne suis pas un accessoire ! Je suis un cucurbitacée, goûteux, acidulé, et gorgé d'eau, destiné à prendre une place au sein de la grande chaîne alimentaire mondiale. Rien à voir avec… Oh je l'ai bien vu, tenez, le grand blond, en train de mirer son profil dans la glace une fois qu'il s'est retrouvé seul. Et lui aussi, il a commencé à me toucher et à suivre mes courbes. Je vous jure… Pas un pour rattraper l'autre. A noter qu'il s'est mis à rire. Un rire bizarre en tout cas, pas très ressemblant avec ceux que j'ai coutume d'entendre lors de mes tous derniers instants.

Et puis il est arrivé. L'autre. L'oiseau de malheur. Je lui ai fait peur, figurez-vous ! En tout cas, lui, n'avait absolument pas envie de me tripoter. Il a même manifesté un certain énervement en me découvrant. Au moins, lui et moi, nous sommes tombés d'accord : je n'avais rien à faire là. Mais mon espoir de recouvrer rapidement la place qui est due à mon rang a comme qui dirait été… douché. Sans mauvais jeu de mots.

J'ai sombré dans l'indignité. Il y a d'abord eu un soubresaut. Puis un autre. Et soudain, j'ai basculé vers l'avant, droit vers la table que je n'aurais jamais dû quitter. J'ai cru ma dernière heure arrivée… mais pas comme ça ! Parce que me retrouver en tranches juteuses et souriantes sur des assiettes de porcelaine blanche, d'accord. Mais être moulue, mâchée, voire écrasée comme la plus vulgaire des courges, pas d'accord. Le grand blond a du entendre mes suppliques ; il a réussi à m'éviter de sombrer dans l'infamie la plus honteuse. Mais pas à m'empêcher de rebondir durement contre le bois, à plusieurs reprises. Ni de ressentir des coups de boutoir, de plus en plus nombreux, de plus en plus rapides qui ont bien failli me faire jaillir de cette maudite écharpe. Et que me serait-il arrivé, à ce moment-là, je vous prie ? J'aurais roulé puis serait tombée sur le sol, ma douce et belle peau fendue par le choc. A défaut, j'ai du écouter, résignée, des sons confus, des cris étouffés tandis que j'étais secouée en tous sens – c'est donc à ça que ça ressemble, le mal de mer ? – subir un frottement suspect dans ma partie basse tandis qu'une chose dure et brûlante se dressait contre mon écorce, pour finir recouverte d'un liquide chaud et visqueux. La totale.

Ils ont tout de même condescendu à me nettoyer. Et le piaf bougon s'y est mis à son tour, histoire de me faire reluire. Moi qui l'avais pris pour un être digne de confiance… Ils m'ont ensuite trimballée pendant des heures le long de marches qui n'en finissaient pas, exhibée sous un linge, brandie vers le ciel et enfin – enfin ! – rendue tous les honneurs.

Les derniers mots que j'entends sont "joyeux Noël !". Mais, parlez pour vous, dites donc !

**FIN**


End file.
